


A Few Months

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: I'm sorry [2]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: past Steve x Reader
Series: I'm sorry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040133
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	A Few Months

As he had expected, everyone was excited for the newest addition to the compound, but understood when you just had those bad days. They were to be expected, of course. You were 21 weeks when Sam went with you to find out if you were having a boy or a girl. You had never seen him so excited about anything. Even when his wings would get a tune up. Wanda, Bruce, and Bucky voted girl. Clint, Laura, Scott, and Pepper voted boy. Parker couldn’t decide. You texted him to check in a couple times a week and he changed his mind a couple times a day. It was cute. Although you wished that you had a way to tell Thor and Carol. You missed them both. 

“A girl would be cute. I’d do tea parties and all that stuff. But a boy would be too, I could show the little man how to be a strapping fella.” He said as he waited with you. Of course the other mothers would look over now and then- it wasn’t like anyone expected The Falcon to be there. “I think either would be great, because they have you as a mom.”

You smiled at him. “You’re so excited. Thank you.” You told him. “Your optimism has been helpful through all this.” 

“I’m glad. I really am excited. Babies are cute.” He shrugged. “I’ll be their favorite and we can prank Barnes.” You chuckled, making him happy. He tried his best to make you smile and laugh. He was there for the good and bad. 

When you got called back, he helped you on the table. He held your hand as the tech put the gel on your stomach, and his eyes were on the screen, eager to get to see the baby. You watched him for a moment before looking at the tech. 

“Everything’s looking good for you mama. And baby.” They smiled. “Do we want to find out what we’re having today?” They asked as they took pictures of various body parts.

“Please.” You and Sam said together.

“Great.” They smiled. “Any guesses?” They asked as they looked. 

You chuckled. “I have no idea.” You smiled. 

Sam was beaming. “I’ll go with girl, why not?” He gave your hand a squeeze. 

“Well, looks like you’re having a little boy.” They smiled. “Healthy. I’ll take pictures.” 

* * *

The others were waiting for the two of you to get home, and had to wait a little longer because he treated you to lunch.

Bucky was bouncing as you returned. “Tell me first.” He begged. “Please?” 

You laughed. “How about I tell you all at once?” You suggested. 

Sam stood off to the side, grinning as you told them. He was beyond excited, and could tell the others were, too. “Tell me. Did Sam cry when he saw them on screen?” Clint smirked.

While he teared up, you didn’t tell his secret. “I did.” You chuckled. “Especially at his little feet.” 

“How cute.” Clint smiled. 

“His?!” Bucky yelled. “You’re having a boy?!” He was very excited.

Laughing, you nodded. “I am. I’m having a little boy, and no I don’t know what I’m naming him just yet. I have a few ideas, though.” 

“James. We all know.” Bucky nodded. 

“Clint has a better ring to it.” Clint shook his head. 

Soon the guys were playfully bickering over who’s name would be best. “And what if she wants a male version of Wanda?” Wanda chimed in, making you laugh. 

“We’ll call him Wand.” You giggled. You felt hopeful at the moment. 

Bruce laughed, shaking his head. He kept quiet, honestly just enjoying seeing everyone so happy. Part of him was a little worried about his size, but he had time.

* * *

Sam was at the store, getting you a quick snack of grapes and ice cream. He headed towards the front when something caught his eye. He smirked and grabbed it before checking out. He had become the one you went to when it was late and you were having a craving. He didn’t mind at all, and felt happy that you had opened yourself up to him a bit. You were currently about 30 weeks pregnant, and he hoped that you were seeing he really would be there for you. 

He walked into your area a bit later. “I got a surprise.” He sang. 

You looked over at him after muting the tv. “How are you so awake at 1 am?” You teased.

“I got a sugar rush from the candy bar I snagged on my way out. Close your eyes.” He held his hand behind his back. “Please?” He playfully pouted as you raised an eyebrow. Finally, you did. He placed the Falcon plushie he had found into your hand. 

Opening your eyes, you melted. “It’s so cute!” You teared up. “I love it!” You hugged it to you. “Thank you.” You got up to hug him, as well. 

He hugged you gently. “Now I’ll always be there with you even if I’m on a mission or long day doing paperwork.” He chuckled. 

“That’s so cute. And I’ll put him in the baby’s room when I don’t need him because you’re here.” You smiled. 

“You still gotta name him, sweetheart.” He teased. “You’re due in like two and a half months. That’s not a lot of time.”

You pouted. “That’s plenty of time, thank you.” You poked him. “Let’s get some ice cream and I’ll tell you some of my names.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” He smiled, widening his eyes when he felt the kick against his middle. Up until then, he’d been the only one  _ not  _ to have felt him. “Was that him?!” He gasped. “Finally?!” He had been trying to feel him. 

“He’s been getting stronger.” You giggled as your son rolled in your stomach. 

He knelt. “He sure is. Hi, buddy! Does this mean you like me?” He had his hands in your stomach. “Or you gonna go back to avoiding me?” 

You watched him fondly as he spoke to him. It was beyond heartwarming. “I’m sure you’ll feel him more as time goes on.” 

“I hope so. I want him to like me.” He said almost sadly as he stood back up. 

“He’ll love you.” You gave his arm a squeeze. “Now, ice cream, baby names, and maybe some tv until we nod off?” 

He nodded. “Sounds perfect.” He had been spending the night in your room for some time now. Bucky joked that the two of you were a couple but neither saw it. 

* * *

Bucky quickly got you some tea as you whined. “Maybe this will help?” He hoped. “Or do you need anything else?” He asked. “I can see if Banner has anything.” 

You shook your head. “If you could make me dilate faster that’d be great.” You told him. 

“Sorry doll, not magic.” He said sincerely. “And I don’t think he can, either.” 

You nodded. “I’m hoping he’ll come by the morning.” You sniffled. “This sucks, Bucky.” You told him honestly. And Sam was currently relaxing because they got back from a mission hours before you went into labor. He’d taken his share of hits and needed the rest. 

“I know.” He ran a hand through your hair. “Well, I don’t know. But I’m here. I was hoping the little guy would come easily.” He sat with you. “Want me to try to rub your back? Isn’t that supposed to help or somethin’?”

“Maybe.” He helped you sit up better. The warmth of his hand did end up helping your lower back pain. “I wish we would have thought of this an hour ago.” You muttered, letting your head fall forward.

“My brain is slow.” He chuckled. “I’m glad I’m being useful.” He smiled. “Hopefully he comes soon and then we can all see how cute he is. And you can finally tell us his name.” 

You smiled as you closed your eyes. “Hopefully you all like it.” You mused. “Sam says it’s a good name.” 

“He’d like anything you’d pick.” He chuckled. Everyone saw how Sam looked at you. He knew he didn’t want to pressure you though. He blinked when you leaned back against him and hummed when he saw you asleep. He hoped that you got at least some rest before getting further into your labor. He held you and played on his phone quietly. He didn’t mind being there one bit. Hearing the door a bit later, he looked over to see Sam. “Hey.” He said softly, smirking when he got a glare in return. Sam wished he had been the one to come hold you. 

“Hey.” Sam crossed his arms. “How’s she doing?”

“Her back was hurting so I rubbed it until she fell asleep.” Bucky nodded. “She’s been asleep about twenty minutes.” 

“Mm.” He nodded. “Hopefully by morning…” He said softly, going to sit down. 

“She’ll be happy to know you look more rested.” Bucky smiled. “She mentioned you like the little guy’s name.”

“I do. A lot.” Sam admitted. “I was surprised she told me and not you guys.” 

“I’m not.” Bucky chuckled. 

“Why?” Sam asked. He stared at his friend. “You’re all her family, too.” 

Bucky shook his head. “I think you’re a bit more special to her.” He said easily. “When’s the last time you slept in your own room?” 

Sam thought about it. “A few months…” He shrugged, thinking nothing of it. “You’re here a lot, too.” 

“Not like you, man.” Bucky grinned. “It’s okay. I approve.” He told him. “I trust you with them.” He looked at him seriously. “I know you won’t leave for someone else.” His voice was soft. “You know I’d tell you to back off if I felt otherwise.” 

Sam looked down at you and nodded. “I’d never leave her. Them.” He added, seeing your son pretty much as his, even if he’d never tell you that. He didn’t want to risk scaring you. 

“I can tell you care.” Bucky smiled. “We all can.” 

He sighed. “I love her and Owen a lot.” 

Bucky bit his lip to stop himself from smiling so big. Feeing you shift, he looked towards you. “Doll?” 

“Hurts.” You mumbled, sitting up. “So much.” You whined, gripping his leg. 

Bucky felt your grip and knew they had to get you going. 


End file.
